


wandering free, wish i could be

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Series: adrien augreste 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ice Cream, Team Bonding, not all of the team was prepared for said bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: Steadying Carapace with an arm around his shoulders, Viperion asks, laughter in his voice, "So... were we actually planning on getting ice cream for any of the rest of us, or is this whole stop for..." He gestures towards Chat, who barely looks up from his twelve-flavoured monstrosity.Marinette has no idea why André hasn't just given up and started giving Chat a bowl.
Series: adrien augreste 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860751
Comments: 50
Kudos: 462





	wandering free, wish i could be

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'ice cream' prompt for adrienaugreste; thank you to shinobicyrus for bein an excellent beta!

Chat Noir absolutely loves ice cream. He takes to it with an enthusiasm that makes Marinette honestly start to wonder if he's ever had it before they'd started getting it on patrol. 

At first they'd only occasionally stopped for ice cream, but the frequency has been and still is steadily increasing.

Because Marinette's found that while she's immune to Chat's kitten eyes almost from the start, she's definitely _not_ immune to the way his ears perk and his whole face lights up every time when he realises where they're going. It's _e_ _very_ time, and she starts steering them to different shops and stands just to see all the little variations on that expression that she can. 

Besides, one of the major reasons she's not sure if he's had ice cream is the weird way he'd reacted the very first time they'd gone. He'd actually turned to leave after she'd gotten hers, even though he'd been giving the menu heart eyes from the moment they walked in. 

When she'd said, "Wait, Chat, what about yours?," he'd whipped around with all the speed of a battle and looked at her like he hadn't thought she was serious.

Like he hadn't thought she'd _let_ him, which- isn't how they work. That's never how they work, and Chat knows that, but in that moment she'd had the terrifying thought that maybe he _doesn't_ and she'd had to shove him gently back towards the stand and insist he pick whatever he wanted. 

They've gone to get ice cream a lot since then. They go to get other things as well, especially once Chat figures out her love for lattes, but they go for ice cream more often than not.

(They avoid André's until sometime after his akumatisation, though neither of them is going to admit it. When they do go, though, she feels silly for having put if off so long. Their orders keep changing. _People_ keep changing, of course they do).

Chat insists that he'd had ice cream before when she finally just gives up and _asks,_ but he also still stops and stares every time they pass a stand, tail swishing around his feet in a way it doesn't do unless he's gotten especially distracted. 

Marinette's not sure, but she thinks his tail and ears have gotten a lot more reactive since they'd first met. She kinda doesn't like thinking about _when they first met_ because it reminds her that they haven't actually been together forever and that always feels wrong _,_ feels like it's not true, like they _have_ somehow been together forever, and she has no idea what to make of that. She wants to ask Tikki about it, but she can't quite bring herself to say any of it out loud and she's not sure that Tikki would answer her anyway. She's not sure that Tikki would even have an answer for her. 

Whether Chat's had ice cream before or not (but if he says he has of course he has, he wouldn't lie to her) the point is that he loves it enough that whenever Marinette sees him doing the stop-and-stare-and-swish thing she definitely has to stop for them both. 

Marinette has known about her partner's sort-of obsession with ice cream since somewhere around the second week of knowing him. She hadn't stopped to think about the fact that their _teammates_ don't know it. 

Or that they've never seen the frankly really ridiculous ice cream cones André gives her partner.

Marinette's not so sure how she feels about what André's ice cream is supposed to represent after she's seen Chat's order change six or seven or a dozen times, gradually growing larger and more complex.

But if there's any truth to the legends at all, then if anyone deserves that much love it's her painfully devoted partner. Once they start going to André, they go whenever they happen to find him and Marinette watches with amusement as Chat's order grows hilariously unwieldy over time.

And she very, very carefully does not ever get ice cream _with_ him at André's.

But she always stops there for Chat, and she hadn't hesitated this time either, and she'd forgotten that this is the first time they'd encountered André while Luka and Nino have joined them for patrol. 

Marinette tries at first to muffle her snickers at Carapace and Viperion's expressions as Chat frantically licks at the side of his towering cone before it can drip onto the street. Chat's tongue darts out too fast and then curls back, and then he has to tilt his head oddly to get at the mint part of his ice cream, and now it's melting faster so that he has to rapidly adjust his grip as the balance shifts, and then he has to rotate the cone to get to the now-heavier side. 

His tongue swipes across the top of the cone before he starts in on the sea salt ice cream on this side. 

If they'd been moving and not staying relatively still in front of André's, Marinette would have sworn that Nino trips. As it is, he loses his balance badly and ends up leaning heavily against Viperion's side. 

Steadying Carapace with an arm around his shoulders, Viperion asks, laughter in his voice, "So... were we actually planning on getting ice cream for any of the rest of us, or is this whole stop for..." He gestures towards Chat, who barely looks up from his twelve-flavoured monstrosity. 

Marinette has no idea why André hasn't just given up and started giving Chat a _bowl_. 

"Dude," Carapace hisses, his hand wrapping so tightly around Viperion's elbow that Marinette thinks she catches a wince. "Don't- don't give her any ideas, okay, I'm _already dying_ here!" 

Ladybug pauses. Tilts her head. 

Looks at Chat. 

Looks back at Carapace, who's still not letting go of his death grip on Luka's arm. Looks at Viperion, whose face beneath his mask is flushing steadily darker despite the continued steadiness of his voice.

Marinette grins so wide it hurts and turns to André again. "Oh, I definitely think we're _all_ going to need ice cream, boys. And I know none of us have anywhere else to be anytime soon." 

Nino makes a noise like a deflating pool toy and slumps against Luka. 

Marinette first got ice cream with Chat the second week she knew him. She's gotten ice cream with him dozens of times since. She's had plenty of time to get used to his enthusiasm. 

Nino and Luka, however, she has every plan to tease for as long as she can possibly get away with.

She suspects that's going to be a _long_ time. 

(Later, Ryuko blushes almost as badly as Viperion. Rena, however, laughs so hard they nearly fall into the Seine).

**Author's Note:**

> title is bc come on adrien is a disney princess (weirdly enough i really hated the little mermaid as a kid and im still not a fan, but boy does it fit adrien) 
> 
> last year these were all from adriens pov so this year im trying to do several from other characters pov. this is. going. its going. its pulling in backstory stuff for other characters bc i am apparently incapable of _not_ , but its still adrien focused. its just- also got a lot going on with other characters, now. also i think i might have accidentally my own version of the miraculous universe now? my canon involves a lot of background character things that are definitely not actual canon and i have made peace with that.


End file.
